A DuckyPlucky Christmas Carol
by Tigyr
Summary: Ducky doesn't want to celebrate Christmas; can Thom E. Gemcity help change his mind?


**Written for yet another challenge (What the Dickens?)...we had to keep the story within 500 to 1000 words and still try to put in one of three things: the title of the original story, a name of one of the characters, or a plot line used by Charles Dickens. This was my attempt to do so...**

Plucky Fowler sighs as he remembers the days of old; the days he and his mother had spent watching "A Christmas Carol" as they put up the tree and decorations. Since her death, he hasn't felt much like decorating and he sighs again as he shakes his head. He needs to at least put his Christmas tree up but there again he didn't want to do it alone..

_Tim stops writing and put a hand under his chin... He wants to ensure that the team doesn't forget about their strongest supporting team member and even though the rest of the team has threatened him with bodily extinction if he did ever write another story, in this particular case he thinks he might be forgiven. _

Tommy DiNardo hasn't had a real good nights sleep in many nights. He knows in a way what is wrong but his head refuses sometimes to listen to the heart that beats within. "Tommy…oh come on Tommy you're not asleep so wake up and talk to me."

"Carla?" Tommy wipes his hands over his eyes but the beautiful blonde agent is still there.

"Hey DiNardo, I don't have much time here but Plucky needs you. He's on the verge of giving up Christmas. Oh he's not at the bah humbug stage that Tibbs seems to always be in, but he is a bit lonely since his mother passed away."

Tommy continues staring at her, clearly wondering where she is going with her line of thinking. Carla sighs as she states, "He's not going to decorate his house or even get a tree unless he can have someone help him. I know that you like to pretend you have plans, but this year, could you go help Plucky instead?"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about finally getting a good night's sleep? Come on DiNardo, it's Plucky. The one person aside from Tibbs that you trust more than anyone."

Tommy slowly nods as sleep starts to overtake him and she smiles as she fades out of the room.

***  
>Amy Sutton is in the middle of a dance with her stuffed water buffalo "Terb" when she feels the presence of an old friend at her side. "Peyton! But…you're dead, what are you doing back here?"<p>

"I keep an eye on certain friends. And speaking of friends, you missy need to go and help Plucky."

"But…he hasn't said anything to me. What could possibly be wrong? He's not sick is he?"

Peyton puts a ghostly finger on Amy's lips. "No, but he's decided not to decorate for Christmas this year."

"But…Plucky always decorates for Christmas. It's tradition and his mother…ohhh, ohhh Peyton is that why he's not decorating? He's missing his mother?"

Peyton nods as she watches Amy's reaction. The forensic scientist sighs as she thinks about the elderly man who has always been there for her even when Tibbs hadn't been. "What about Tibbs? Is someone telling Tibbs?"

Peyton nods as she starts to fade out of sight. "Don't worry Amy. I have it on very good authority that Tibbs will be there, and he won't be bah humbugging anyone."

"Hello Sunny…yes, I know you are in my dream. I may not believe in ghosts but I do believe that you are here before me."

Sunny Jeppard smiles as she sat down beside her former associate and friend; Lisa had actually expected Sunny to come earlier for a visit, and been vaguely upset by the former director's continued absence.

Lisa crossed her arms and Sunny sighed, "I'm not here for me Lisa, I'm here on the behalf of Plucky."

"Plucky? But why? What did he do?"

Sunny smiles as she knows she's got Lisa's attention. "He's not going to celebrate Christmas this year. He doesn't think his friends want to help him and he's giving up the ghost so to speak."

Lisa digests what Sunny's telling her. Plucky Fowler has many quirky faults, but the one she always admires about him is his devotion to Christmas and he has even helped her with Hanukkah by making sure she had a Menorah. No, she would not let him become a …a…a Scrooge. She has to help him see that he still has friends who care and she will be one of them.

Tibbs growls out a friendly bah humbug as he watches Mrs. Fowler approach him. She pats him on the hand as she looks into his eyes. "You already know why I'm here. Daniel needs you."

Tibbs nods as he keeps working on one of the toys for the children's hospital. "He misses you."

"You know my son; he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone."

_Gibbs nods as he thinks about his oldest friend. Within minutes he's watching as the team gathers around Tim's desk, making their plans to help their friend recover his Christmas spirit. None of them seem terribly upset about the story he'd woven in an attempt to let them know that a friend needed their support. Abby slips out a few minutes later and returns with Jimmy in tow._

_"It's only fair that Jimmy be involved too."_

_Tim starts to apologize but Jimmy just waves it off. "You did great with the story. Thanks for not putting me in it."_

_Gibbs growls, "Come on Tim, we need a tree if we're gonna decorate."_

_Two hours later a surprised Ducky opens his front door. The team piles in and within minutes they're singing carols and decorating the tree. Ducky heads into the kitchen where he finds Gibbs pouring a fresh coffee and making more tea. At the look Ducky gives him, Gibbs just shrugs and says, "Don't look at me, thank Tiny Tim."_

_Ducky nods as he recalls a dream he'd had of Tim starting to write again, and watching the chattering and happy crew as they decorate his house and the Christmas tree simply replies, "I can only say thank you then."_

_Tim softly answers, "God bless us, everyone."_

a/n: The ghosts are: Paula Cassidy (Carla) Kate Todd (Peyton) Jenny Sheppard (Sunny) and Mrs. Mallard (Mrs. Fowler)


End file.
